Memories of The Marauders and Lily
by WierdFeather101
Summary: Title is pretty self explanatory. A-Z Memories from The Marauders and Lily during Hogwarts and after school. May have Harry in some chapters! : Please Review!
1. A is for Anchovies

**Hey, so just like the summary, this is a Lily and Marauders Fanfic. It will go A-Z describing moments with them according to that letter. (So the letter P- may stand for proposal and be when Jame's proposed.) Hope you like it! Please review**.

**A- Anchovies**

(7th Year, Lily and James are dating)

I was on my way to lunch, when….. "Hey Lily-Flower" Sirius sang, skipping down the hall towards me.

"What? And don't call me that!" I snapped.

Ignoring the last part, he began walking with me. "Say, do you have any Anchovies?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Anchovies" I repeated to him.

He nodded. "Why, Sirius Black. Do you want Anchovies!?"

Sirius looked over at me weirdly, Ya like I was the weird one!

I continued on. "Is it for a prank or something? Is that why I haven't seen James all day."

"Oh Jame's is in the library." He said dismisavely.

Like hell I thought

"Common Lily!" he whined. "Can't a guy get some Anchovies without being questioned."

"Most normal people don't go around asking for Anchovies." I told him, still curious.

"Pa-lease" He slung his arm on my shoulder. "Since when have I, The famous Sirius Black, ever been called normal."

I sighed, defeated. "I don't have any Anchovies."

Suddenly Sirius stopped, he removed his arm from my shoulder. Thank God!

"Well thanks Evans!" And now were back on a last name basis.

"For leading me on. And to think, that I actually believed you had some!"

And with that he stalked off. I rolled my eyes.

I continued off down the hall. As I entered the hall, James came up.

"Hey James" I smiled.

"Hey Lils. I was wondering if you had any Anchovies?" Really! You have got to be kidding me!

"Ughhh" I stomped off, away from James confused face and my tasty lunch waiting for me.

Boys! What was with them and their damn Anchovies.

**Please Review! And follow this story!**


	2. B is for Believe

**Sorry, it took a little longer than I intended for, but here it is. Please follow and review! (:**

B- Believe

(Middle of 7th year)

"I'll be down in a minute Lils!" James calls down. My boyfriend. My James. I smile at the sound of that that.

After 6 years of hatred, it's hard to believe that I am now head over heels in love with that same guy. But I guess it's like some people say; that people really can grow up and mature. And James, he really had matured quite a bit. I mean he still messes around with Sirius, and the rest of the Marauders. He doesn't prank people for the fun of it anymore though, and he has become less arrogant. We had been dating for about 3 months.

Said man came racing down the stairs of the boy's dormitory. "Sorry Lily. You ready to go my Lady?"

I giggle, and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course" I said, taking his arm he held out for me.

"So where exactly are we going" I asked him, as we walked out of the common room.

He smirks, see normally I would have hexed that stupid smirk off his face, but now I found it cute. "A surprise."

I roll my eyes. We come to a picture of what appears to be fruit. I look at James, confused at why we stopped here. James releases my hand stepping forwards, then tickles the pear. I choke my laughter. Did he really just tickle a pear…..Oh….

The picture frame opens to reveal an entrance to a large room. Many house elves rush forward with "How may we help Ms Evans and Mr. Potter. It took me a moment to realize that we were in the Kitchens. I sent James a questioning look, but he just grabbed my hand, leading me to the back of the Kitchen.

I gasped at the sight. There in the middle was a table with candles lighting it up. I laughed in an adoring manner. I turned to James, surprised that he actually thought of something this romantic. He just smiled at me, pulling my chair out. I beamed back at him, taking a seat. He then sat down across from me.

We had dinner. It tasted amazing. I guess I should have guessed, I mean it was being made by the same house elves that made all of the food for the great hall. During dinner we sat enjoying each other's company, and making small talk.

We talked about anything and everything. I was having a great time. He made me laugh so many times., same old witty James.

After we finished dinner, we got up. We held hands as we walked back to the common room. When we got to the dorms, I turned towards him. "I had a great time James". He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I got butterflies in my stomach, and my toes were all tingly. We had kissed many times before, but I always got that giddy feeling, like it was our first kiss all over again.

When we pulled away, he rested our foreheads against each other. "I love you Lily Evans." I had to admit I was a little shocked, but overwhelmingly ecstatic. James had never told me that before.

"I love you too James."

I looked into those warm hazel eyes and knew I meant exactly what I just said. And somehow I knew that we would be together in the end, cause I believe in fairy tale endings, I believe in miracles. I believe.

**Sorry its short, but these are just supposed to be a bunch of one-shots. Anyways, please review and follow this story! **


End file.
